


Please Proceed

by Glacier, vanessamoon, velvetcadence



Category: Wanted (2008), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 3p, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Double Penetration, Fisting, M/M, Non-powered AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Teacher Erik, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, 双子, 双龙入洞, 打屁股, 拳交, 无能力师生AU, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessamoon/pseuds/vanessamoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley压力很大，他即将有个考试但是却没有好好准备。他只能求助于他绝顶聪明的双胞胎兄弟，请求对方代考。Charles不情愿地答应了，有什么办法，他也不希望Wesley挂科留级。</p><p>很不幸地是，Lehnsherr教授可不是什么好糊弄的老师，Charles和Wesley想达成目标还得费一番功夫。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Proceed

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Please Proceed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971454) by [treasuredleisure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasuredleisure/pseuds/treasuredleisure), [velvetcadence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetcadence/pseuds/velvetcadence). 



> 前半段由vanessamoon翻译，后半段由我翻译。

“你知道我爱你。”  
  
Charles轻叹了一口气，把荧光笔丢在课本上。  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
Wesley从床上朝他挪了挪，胳膊搂住Charles的肩膀，亲了亲他的脸颊，同时挥舞着一张揉皱了的准考证。Wesley圈住他，显然别有用心地说道：“你真的太美好了。我以前有没有这么告诉过你？”  
  
“有。当你想让我帮你买那些运动鞋时你说过，以及你想让我帮你做那些几何作业时也说过，还有你为了完成你的摄影作业让我半裸着摆姿势时你也说过，见鬼的，那个摄影作业你永远都说还没完成。”  
  
“那是因为你爱我！”  
  
“这完全是两回事。你到底打算要什么？”  
  
Wesley用脸颊蹭了蹭Charles的肩膀，多少有点像一只企图讨好他心软的主人的猫咪。“事实上…我明天好像有个考试。”  
  
“什、么、考、试。”  
  
“…化学考试？”  
  
“那你复习了多久化学？”  
  
“呃…这事说来挺有趣…”  
  
“你最好让我听了能笑出来。”  
  
“其实我是搞错了考试日期，”他假装无辜地强调着，“我以为我还有更多准备时间的…”  
  
Charles低头捂住了脸。虽然错误完全是Wesley自己造成的，但是Charles还是不能免除自己也难辞其咎的感觉。他本该对自己的弟弟更严格些的，在Wesley翘课或者因为睡觉连去都不去课堂时他就该制止的。他也不该帮Wesley做作业。Charles不愿意让自己生命中最珍视的人失望，也一直克制着不去责备Wesley，但是现在——  
  
“你很可能会挂科，”他突然意识到什么似的，“你不可能一夜之间就记住所有重点，我说你到底搞什么，Wes，我确实很爱你，但是你甚至都不会用你的计算器！明天的考试你至少得答对50%的题不然你就会挂掉一整年哦上帝我真是世界上最糟糕的哥哥竟然眼睁睁看着这些发生在你身上你马上就要面临挂科而我什么也不能做——”  
  
“深呼吸，Charlie，”Wesley按着他的双肩，拇指轻轻地安抚着让他放松下来，“放松点，好吗？”  
  
Charles深吸了一口气，点了点头。  
  
“你是世界上最棒的哥哥。你听见我说的了吗？最棒的，而且我爱你。”  
  
“你说是就是吧。”Charles耸了下肩。  
  
Wesley曲着手指抬起Charles的下巴，直到他们四目相对。  
  
“别担心。我有了个计划！”他突然说道，吓了Charles一大跳。  
  
“不。不行。”  
  
无论何时只要Charles觉得很紧张，Wesley就皱起脸，拿出他那像是被踢了一脚的狗狗的招牌表情。  
  
“不行。”  
  
他的弟弟微微撅了撅嘴，确保自己的嘴唇开始稍稍颤抖起来。  
  
“不行！”  
  
“听我说，”Wesley用力拉住Charles身上的蓝色针织衫，把他拽起来。  
  
Charles的几本书被弄掉地上，他抗议着，显然没什么效果，一直被拽到他们宿舍的镜子前。Wesley挨着他站好，盯着镜子里的他，得意地笑着。  
  
“我们是不是很漂亮，”Wesley重重叹了口气，换来Charles的一个肘击。  
  
“说这个有什么用？”  
  
Wesley伸展了一下他的肩膀。他的双肩更结实，肌肉也更多些。  
  
“看看我们，”Wesley说道，往哥哥的方向更凑近了一些直到俩人肩并肩站着。“一模一样的双生子，同什么、那个词怎么说的来着？同细胞？”  
  
“同卵。”  
  
“对！就是那个词，”他有点生气，“你确实知道只有一种方法能让别人区分开咱们两个对吧？就是你那该死的头发！”  
  
Charles下意识地把手探到脑后摸着他自己后颈稍长一些的卷发发梢，“别打我的头发的主意。”  
  
“但是Charlie！头发总归会长长的。”  
  
“该死！Wesley Percival Xavier！自从你上次把我剃成光头以后你就休想再碰我的头发！”  
  
“我永远不会再那么干了，”Wesley激烈地反驳道。他用胳膊圈住Charles的肩膀，“想想看：只是假装是我几个小时而已对不对？我们还是孩子的时候不是常常那么玩吗。你要做的仅仅是坐在那、考试、然后离开，我们永远不会再提这件事。”  
  
“要是穿帮了怎么办？”  
  
“如果计划失败了我们被抓住了，我们至少还有B计划。”  
  
Charles警惕起来，虽然知道自己开口之后肯定要后悔他还是问了出来，“请告诉我，B计划是什么？”  
  
“我们脱光衣服，然后就能解决了。”  
  
Charles难以置信地盯着自己的弟弟，眼睛霎时睁大。  
  
“Wes—我觉得咱们不必要弄得这么戏剧化。”  
  
“但是我的老师是Lehnsherr教授！Charlie。如果我不尽全力的话他肯定会让我挂科的，”Wesley开始发上牢骚。而Charles愣住了，Wesley知道这一刻他终于引起哥哥的兴趣了，至少对方已经摇摆不定了。  
  
“Lehnsherr？你说的是Lehnsherr？”  
  
“没错。”  
  
“那个高高的…德国男人？”Charles的手指无意识地动了动。  
  
“而且还有一口超像鲨鱼的牙齿以及一个高尔夫俱乐部。天杀的没错！”  
  
“好吧。”Charles清了清嗓子，一抹红晕染上他的脸颊，说实在的这在他白皙的皮肤上实在是太显眼了。“你怎么不早说？”  
  
  
  
Lehnsherr教授路过Charles 的课桌，他身上古龙水的味道在Charles附近流连不去，提醒着Charles这个男人的每次出现有多么令人心惊肉跳。Charles埋头书写的时候，那个男人钢铁一样冰冷的注视仿佛墙上的挂钟一般持续而恒久，追随着Charles的一举一动。  
  
至今为止，他一直在努力保持不惹人注意，穿着Wesley的破牛仔裤和不太舒适的紧身T恤，摘掉了自己的眼镜，Charles甚至模仿起他弟弟不怎么样的糟糕书写。但是Lenhsherr教授依然没有将目光从他身上移开，他按计算器的按键时盯住他的手指，他低声念题目时盯住他的嘴唇，最糟的显然还是他的试卷上都是正确的答案，是那个叫Wesley Xavier的人永远也不可能答得出的。  
  
尽管Charles 尽了最大努力装样子，但是快交卷时，精明的Lehnsherr教授还是站在了他的桌前。  
  
“Xavier先生。”  
  
“…是的先生。”  
  
“交卷后请到我的办公室来。”  
  
Charles几乎不能呼吸了。Lehnsherr看他的样子仿佛他就是个透明的玻璃杯，在对方锐利精准的注视下所有Charles肮脏的小秘密都无所遁形。他真后悔自己从没学会怎么撒谎，甚至寄希望于自己在收拾东西的过程中赶紧昏倒算了。他太容易脸红了。相比之下，Wesley的脸皮就没他这么薄，这可能是他们兄弟俩最大的区别。  
  
等到考试中途的简短释疑时间，他试图躲进角落拿手机给Wesley打电话告诉他他们即将到来的末日。  
  
“这里是Wesley Xavier阁下。”  
  
“你这家伙！”  
  
“嘿，Charlie，怎么样？”  
  
“Lehnsherr发现了！”  
  
“什么？！”  
  
“我是说，他目前还不是十分有把握，但我认为他已经发觉我不是你了。”  
  
“呃，操。”  
  
“你最好赶紧带上你的屁股过来。”  
  
“好好好，我这就去！天阿！”  
  
“Wes，这真的很糟，糟透了。上帝！他会杀了我们！或者更糟——开除我们！”  
  
“…Charlie，有时候我…”Wesley似乎真正意识到了严重性，“算了，我该去哪儿找你？”  
  
“他的办公室，亲爱的蠢弟弟，402。”  
  
“啊，我知道。我又不是第一次被那只鲨鱼叫去那间屋子。”  
  
“你说什么？！”  
  
“呃，别管了，之后跟你说。亲下，呃，回头给你买松饼！”  
  
Charles挂了电话以后开始用额头撞面前的那堵墙，希望直接把脑袋撞进去顺便清除掉所有这些破事儿的记忆。他企图让自己死于钝伤的尝试还没得逞就被Lehnsherr教授的敲门声打断了，他抬起头看着对方，带着很多恐惧和一点点兴奋。“我的办公室，Xavier先生。快点过来。”  
  
他像一只顺从的小狗一样跟着Lehnsherr的脚步，每过一秒都感觉自己更愚蠢。老天，他是个成年男人了，不是什么因为小错误就被理应打屁股的男孩子了。  
  
走进Lehnsherr的办公室，对方强烈的气息顿时充满了整个狭小的空间，德国男人让他坐下。他抽出一把椅子，忐忑地坐了，四肢微微发抖，紧紧抓着手机的那只手在不停出汗，另一只手则紧绷着放在大腿上，像是担心Lehnsherr会随时跳过桌子攻击他。  
  
他低垂着目光，避免和Lehnsherr敏锐的目光对上，断断续续地想着他此时的样子是不是和弟弟太不一样了。Wesley很可能会就那么靠在椅背上坐着，不驯地看着对方，甚至也许会把双脚放在老师的桌子上——  
  
Charles又一次意识到自己为他弟弟所做的事有多么愚蠢。即使想想那些行为他都有些怕得发抖。  
  
Lehnsherr双臂交叉抱在胸前，更加凸显了他的肱二头肌。除了爱慕地抬头看着那些肌肉Charles觉得自己别无选择，尤其是当对方回身关上办公室的门缓缓靠近他的时候。他靠在办公桌上随意地站着，狭长的绿色眼眸上下打量着Charles，后者无疑在想着如何能藏起自己的身体。  
  
“你不是Wesley，对吧？”最终他开口问道，目光毫不掩饰地逡巡在Charles脸上。  
  
Charles清清嗓子，努力摒弃自己平日里清晰时髦的口音，试着加重辅音。“我当然是Wesley，教授，不然我还能是谁呢？”  
  
“你多了些…”Lehnsherr微微降低音量，有那么一会儿有些心不在焉的样子，“多了些雀斑。”  
  
Charles立刻用一只手本能地捂住自己的鼻子。他总是过于在意自己鼻子上冒出来的几个雀斑，同时那些雀斑也是过去10年里Wesley最常拿来嘲笑他的把柄。10岁时Charles从英国移民到美国和Wesley以及他们的父亲生活在一起，他总归是双胞胎中更为害羞的那一个。尽管大人们都很喜欢他的口音，可是这在孩子们之间并不太受欢迎。而且在美国阳光也比在伦敦要强烈些，所以Charles以为他在后半生能长出的雀斑数目仅用了两周就长出来了。  
  
“我、我一直有雀斑，”Charles回答道，试图口气粗鲁而不屑但是努力半天只换来Lehnsherr扯开嘴角露出一个被逗乐的笑容。  
  
“好吧，”德国男人缓慢地说，“那么，Wesley，你哥哥怎么样了？”  
  
Charles僵住了。他的脉搏在耳膜附近鼓噪着。他意识到这就是他的死期了。  
  
“很好，”他说，吞咽了一下，“他很好。”  
  
“有意思，”Lehnsherr离开桌子，绕到Charles的椅子背后评论道，他的声音低沉下来，更加醇厚，像是直接对着他的耳朵说的一样，“昨天你还说你不能来上课是因为你哥哥病了住院了。”  
  
“我说什么？！”  
  
敲门声及时地打断了他们。  
  
“能好心开开门让我进去么？先生。”一个含混的声音问道。  
  
“我可不那么讲话。”Charles低声自言自语，气得直冒烟。  
  
“抱歉，你说什么？”Lehnsherr正要去开门，突然停下来回身看他。  
  
“没什么，”他赶紧一边摇头一边否认。但是教授先生一回过身，Charles就懊恼地把额头抵住桌子。  
  
Lehnsherr打开了办公室的门，他的弟弟——他的痛苦之源——正恨不得穿着所有他的衣服，拿着八本课本，鼻子上架着他的眼镜，一脸便秘的表情。  
  
“早上好，”Wesley傲慢地抬头看着Lehnsherr然后说道。  
  
Charles简直想继续在他面前的橡木桌子上撞自己的头。Wesley实在是演过头了，Charles全然苦恼地思忖着。游戏结束了。Lehnsherr回过头看他，而Charles不再假装自己拥有独家Wesley贱人脸TM了。  
  
“Charles，如果我没猜错的话，”Lehnsherr说道，格外瞟了一眼Wesley脖子上那条不得体的乱糟糟的领带。  
  
“完全正确。”Wesley答复道，掩饰着他的害怕和尴尬。  
  
“请搬把椅子坐在你弟弟身旁，”Lehnsherr走到Wesley身后关上办公室的门，看着对方大摇大摆地走到一把椅子边上晃进哥哥旁边的座位里。Charles忙着用手掩饰自己的脸，完全没注意到Lehnsherr已经悠闲地坐回他自己的座椅，来回看着他和Wesley。  
  
“Wesley，”Lehnsherr喊到，两兄弟同时抬头看向他。  
  
Charles偷偷给了Wesley的肋骨一个肘击。  
  
Lehnsherr靠回椅背，手指在身前交握。  
  
“那么，你们谁先坦白？”  
  
Wesley的脸一下子就垮下来了。Charles转头看了看自己的弟弟，感觉同情在他的胸腔里挖开了一个太深的凹陷。他们都尽力了——Wesley甚至戴上了Charles的手表，尽管完全戴反了，但他那惯常调皮的脸上如今的悲伤神情让Charles不自觉地想抱紧他。  
  
“对不起。”他低声说，不仅是对Lehnsherr也是对他的弟弟。  
  
Wesley侧脸看他，又看看他的老师，也开始道歉。“我也很抱歉。对不起。”他摘掉眼镜喃喃道。  
  
Lehnsherr缓缓点头，倾身向前，“我对你们两个都很失望。这种行为是不能容忍的，你们都会因此被开除。”提到那个词的一刹那，Charles更加僵硬了，“你们计划这么做之前从没想到过这种后果吗？”  
  
我该想到的，Charles心里自责着。我该更坚定地拒绝，更成熟点，更…所有一切我都该做得更好的，他倍受打击地想着。我们这是落入何种境地了？一整年的成绩即将付诸东流，但是总归好过被开除吧？Wesley性子急欠考虑而且大多数时候笨得可以，但是他至少是个诚实的人，诚实面对他的错误。Charles是他的哥哥，理应引导他帮助他成长，如今却在拖他的后腿，甚至让他的弟弟犯下最愚蠢的错误而不是让他诚实面对自己的过错。但事已至此，不是吗？爱本该是理性的，但全世界所有的人中，Wesley是Charles永远不能理智面对的那个。  
  
所以他深吸一口气，抑制住叹气的冲动，丢掉平板的美国口音，找回自己惯常的韵律，开口道，“都是我的主意，我愿意接受惩罚。”  
  
Lehnsherr抬了抬眉毛。Wesley则两眼睁大望着哥哥。  
  
“什么？！不，Charlie，你不必这么做。全是我的主意。”Wesley看向Lehnsherr教授，拳头顶在桌面上，“先生，是我请求Charles代替我考试的，我一个人受罚就好。”  
  
“我是哥哥，”Charles急切地争辩，“我不该同意的，我应该早点阻止他的。”他的眼睛开始湿润，“我不该的，”抽噎着，“我本该是个更好的哥哥的。我总是对弟弟的事情不当回事，总是只管自己…”  
  
“Charlie，”Wesley一把拽过Charles的胳膊直到对方重心不稳地抱住他的腰部然后被直接拉上他的大腿。Charles双臂环住弟弟的脖子，后者安抚性地揉着Charles的后背。Wesley越过Charles的肩膀看向Lehnsherr教授。“看看你干了什么？！”他冲自己的老师嚷起来，紧紧地把哥哥抱在胸前，“你把他弄哭了，我真希望你能因此高兴起来。”  
  
Lehnsherr张了张嘴，又闭上了没有言语。  
  
Charles把脸埋在Wesley的肩头，在弟弟一边抚摸他的头发一边用柔软的蓝色羊毛衫给他擦眼泪的动作中逐渐平静下来，  
  
“嘘，没事儿的Charlie。你没有做错什么。你是世界上最棒的哥哥，真的。”  
  
Charles摇了摇头，但是Wesley只是微微把他的头发向后拉拉然后将一个湿润的吻印在哥哥的脸颊上。  
  
椅子里的Lehnsherr先生变换了一下姿势。  
  
Wesley似乎注意到了什么，虽然眼睛还是看着刚才的方向，但是这一次他把吻又印在了哥哥的嘴角上。  
  
椅子里的Lehnsherr先生清了清喉咙依旧一言不发。  
  
Charles只顾着感受Lehnsherr发出的动静却不敢往边上看，他抬起手擦了擦脸蛋，然后在Wesley的腿上挪了挪直到彼此面对面。  
  
Wesley拉近他，靠在他耳边低语，“我觉得是时候进行B计划了。”  
  
  
  
  
之前他所有的不情愿立刻化为乌有。Charles转身看了一眼Lensherr，对方在椅子里坐得很低，脸上红起来，然后他转回来面对Wesley，分开双腿跨坐在弟弟身上。  
  
“我同意，”Charles让自己的低语伴随唇瓣堪堪擦过对方的耳朵。  
  
Wesley握住他的腰，微侧着头好让Lensherr能看见他们在做的事。他闭上眼睛，下巴微微抬高。Charles把手分别放在他两侧肌肉结实的肩头，带着一丝展示意味地向后掰了掰，嘴唇在Wesley白皙的颈子上来回厮磨。  
  
Wesley的反应很明显，他呻吟着，睫毛颤动着，更紧地抓住哥哥。Charles用鼻子蹭着他的锁骨，解开那条可怕的领带，含住对方的喉结，留下一条清晰可见的水印。  
  
所有一切都是为了让Lehnsherr看到。  
  
他轻咬着Wesley的下頜，一点点向上，凌乱的喘息配合着他的动作，随后又蜿蜒而下，让嘴唇覆上另一个相似红润的唇瓣上。  
  
两唇相遇的一刻，Wesley一把扯掉他破破的T恤，像是被兴奋感吓住了，他的嘴有一瞬停下了，但很快又开始舔舐的动作，急躁地把自己的舌头推入那个一样湿润的嘴里。Charles随着Wesley的入侵而渴求地呻吟，直到他们因为需要空气不得不分开。  
  
“Wesley，”他情动地粗喘着，这或许一开始是一场表演，但如今已经完全不止于此了。他感受得到弟弟身前的硬物难以忽视地抵住裤子，而Charles自己也在Wesley挤压他的屁股时无法自已地挺动。  
  
“抱歉，教授，”Wesley朝教授表示示意，即使他依旧在鼓励Charles发情一样蹭着自己，“有时候我们一激动就有点丧失自制力。我只是太爱我哥哥了，你能理解的，是吧？”他又叼住Charles的嘴唇来了一个猥亵意味的吻。“你可以命令我们离开的，我们会遵从的。不过如果你想要看着，我们可以继续在这，”Wesley颠了颠腿上的Charles，后者被弄出一声抽气，“或者，你也可以加入我们，如果你想要。”  
  
Lehnsherr 通常是不为所动的，但是现在汗水开始聚集在他的太阳穴上，在他的嘴唇上方。他的手指紧紧地铰在一起甚至关节都有些发白。他起身，依旧没有开口，即使他裤裆前明显地支起了帐篷，而双胞胎显然没法把目光从那儿移开。他绕过桌子，越过Charles和Wesley，有那么一刻他们以为他真的会离开，或者会把他们扭到Dean的办公室里受罚——但很快空气里有什么不一样了，他走到门口，回头扫了他们一眼，彻底锁住了办公室的门。  
  
“Xavier先生，”他终于开口，即使开口前又不得不清了清嗓子，“Wesley，如果你真的为自己在考试中的作弊行为感到抱歉，我得说，你需要做些保证，为了避免挂科和留校察看，”Lehnsherr有些讽刺意味地说道，看着Charles因为这种威胁而稍稍退缩了一点，随后又补充道，“我建议让你的哥哥以合适的方式来惩罚你的过错。”他坐回桌前的椅子里，尽管处于尴尬的勃起状态，但依然很有威严。  
  
双胞胎彼此对视了一眼，那种眼神不该那么出奇一致而别有含义的。不过鉴于他们在很多本能感受上都协调一致所以当他们想要别人分辨不出他们时简直易如反掌。   
  
“合适的方式是该怎么做？”Charles问道，元音在他的口音中翻卷着。  
  
Lehnsherr 直直地盯着Wesley，“趴在我桌子上撅好，让你哥哥来打你漂亮的屁股。每打一下之前，你都要自己报出数目，直到我认为可以了你们才能停下。”Wesley明显因为老师的命令而深吸了一口气，Lehnsherr 笑了，“我建议你们想想自己干的好事。”  
  
“是的，先生。”双胞胎的回应不出意外地让德国男人的老二在裤子里跳动了一下。Charles快速地服从着，站起身引着Wesley站好在桌前，为了即将开始的美妙场面，教授不得不把转椅向后挪挪给他们腾出些空间。Charles把Wesley的裤子卷下来一些足够露出对方的臀部，手掌在臀瓣附近比了比，等着教授的命令。  
  
“左右两边交替打，”他指示道，“我不喊停就不准停。”  
  
第一下巴掌落下来的时候Wesley咬紧牙关大腿紧绷着。Charles打得很用力，每一下都惩罚意味浓厚，也许他觉得越快让Wesley因为受不了而求饶他们越快能获得Lehnsherr 的原谅。至少有一件事他没弄错：教授的确是个严厉的男人但并非是个混蛋。他可不希望Charles被一个混蛋搞上。Charles呼吸沉重，裤子潮皱得仿佛他才是那个挨打的人，他的手肯定已经因为11下连续的拍打胀痛起来了。Wesley一边咒骂着报出12时，他的老二擦到了桌子的边缘，Charles因此压上了他的髋部——上帝，Charles硬了，因为打他的屁股，因为教训他，因为能让他在Charles身下红肿着服从而硬了。  
  
等到第18下时，Wesley的屁股已经又疼又烫了，甚至眼睛里已经有了一点泪光，“停下，求你。别再打了。”  
  
“我还没听到你的道歉，Xavier先生。继续。”  
  
“十九！求你了，教授，求你了，求求你…”  
  
“这不算道歉，Wesley。继续，Charles。”  
  
“二、二十，”Wesley再也抑制不住身体的抖动，他抽泣着，而Lehnsherr 终于抬起手制止了Charles的动作。“我已经得到教训了，教、教授，我发誓我会改正的，我会当你的好男孩的。我很抱歉，对不起。”  
  
Lehnsherr 点点头，Charles舒了一口气。“Wesley，亲爱的，”Charles抚顺弟弟眼前的头发，轻柔地说，“嘘，没事的，你会没事的。”他帮着Wesley直起身，轻抚着Wesley腹部上因为趴在桌边而弄出的印痕。他温柔地吻着弟弟，让对方在自己肩头逐渐停止啜泣。“那么，教授？”Charles明亮的蓝色眸子转向Lehnsherr，“您觉得满意了吗？”  
  
和他们预期的相反，Lehnsherr并没有立即用那种严厉而权威的语气回复。他看起来很困惑，眼睛注视着Wesley红肿而满是掌印的屁股和Charles因为勃起而撑得满满的紧身牛仔裤。  
  
“先生？”他又问，德国男人突然抹了一把脸然后意图站起。Charles立即冲过去一只手按住他的椅子扶手封住了去路，“您要去哪儿，先生？”  
  
“我——我得解决点…我得解决点自己的事情。”他看向自己的硬物，闭上眼紧张地回应。  
  
Charles轻笑起来，越过他的肩头看向Wesley的表情，轻易明白他的兄弟像他一样非常想留住他们的老师。  
  
“我和Wesley乐意效劳。”Charles点点头，睁大他无辜的双眼，甚至快速脱掉他的T恤然后扔在地板上。  
  
Lehnsherr吞咽了一下，当Charles的手掌按着他的胸膛让他靠回椅背时，他不能自制地张了张嘴。  
  
“你不是真的想离开，”Charles蹲下，正对着Lehnsherr的胯部的高度。他的手游移在年长男人的大腿内侧，尽可能地探索着。Lehnsherr微微战栗，手用力攥着扶手。“而且我们也不希望你离开。我们还没有感谢你呢。”  
  
Charles向他靠近，嘴唇压上Lehnsherr休闲裤的凸起部分，弄得对方不得不把拳头塞进嘴里作为回应。Charles伸手拉开德国男人的拳头，手指按揉着拳头上的齿痕。“求你了，Lehnsherr教授，”他一边粗喘着，一边用双手掰开对方的拳头直到五指都被展开，又折回其他四指只留下最长的中指，缓缓放入自己嘴里。嘴唇完全包裹住指头周围，他开始用舌头舔过全长，越发深入口腔内部，眼睛直勾勾地看着Lehnsherr教授。  
  
这并不难，他又放低些，呻吟着让手指进入更多直到全部塞入他嘴里，尤其是当Lehnsherr脸上因为这一幕而露出难以置信的神情时，这一切都值得。  
  
在他的舌头翻卷着又缠绕了几遍以后，他终于释放了那根修长的手指，接着又开始吸吮Lehnsherr的拇指边缘，刻意强调着，让自己湿润的唇完全展现在对方眼前。  
  
“哦，操。”Lehnsherr低吼了一声，打破了屋里的沉静。Charles伸出舌头，害羞般地舔着对方的指缝，又用牙齿咬了咬教授的关节周围。他明亮的眼睛里充满着被唤醒的欲望，望着Lehnsherr确保对方盯着他慢慢地吸吮，并用牙齿挑逗似地捋过手指的全长直至指尖，然后用力地嘬着直到手指完全脱离他的嘴唇，发出响亮的“叭”的一声。Lehnsherr急促地呼吸，眼睛定在Charles又红又肿的唇上。  
  
Charles站起身，感觉到弟弟从身后用胳膊环住他，然后一只手向下，直到他裤子的拉链部位。Wesley的手指捏住拉链，在Lehnsherr注视的目光下缓缓下拉，接着褪去哥哥的裤子，把胯部暴露在德国男人面前。  
  
他试着不去想他们两个如今是如何全然赤裸，现在Lehnsherr 教授的办公室里，试图引诱这个男人。  
  
这个下午本来可能更糟糕的。  
  
Wesley吻上Charles的肩头，手指轻轻捏着Charles的一颗乳头。  
  
“知道吗，教授，”他开口，“我哥哥非常迷恋你。”他们对视了一眼，而Charles脸红得要命，甚至感觉比此刻的光裸还要暴露。“而且，”Wesley压低喉音，亲吻着Charles的脖子，“他真的很希望你能操他。”  
  
Charles后仰着让头依偎在身后人的肩上，刘海散开覆盖在额头上。  
  
“是不是这样？Charlie？”  
  
“是的，”他呻吟着回应，因那些从大一就开始的被Lenhsherr 占有的幻想和悸动而意乱情迷。  
  
“我觉得Lehnsherr 教授还需要点证据才能相信。”Wesley轻轻推了推哥哥的后腰。Charles顺从地走向那个男人，给自己在对方大腿上找了个不错的位置。  
  
Lehnsherr 立刻直起身，身前的坚挺不小心戳到了Charles一侧的大腿。Charles用手掩住嘴，但还是逸出一声喘息。  
  
“太心急了，”Wesley在他身后笑着，走到桌前，“我还没为你准备好他呢。”  
  
这回轮到Lenhsherr 喘息了，不过幸好只有Charles听到了，或者说感觉到对方胸腔里因尖锐抽气带来的鼓起。  
  
“你这里有什么能帮上忙的东西没？”Wesley毫不害臊地翻找着教授的抽屉问道。  
  
可是Lehnsherr 只是那么持续地看着Charles，而后者也安静地回望着他，屋子里只能听到Wesley疯狂乱找的窸窸窣窣声还有他们静默之外的呼吸声。  
  
“我能帮您脱掉衣服吗，先生？”Charles在对方的大腿上蠕动着腾出更多活动空间。  
  
Lehnsherr 干涩地吞咽了一下，张了张嘴却没发出声音。  
  
“如果你想让他操你，当然你得先帮他脱掉裤子才能开始，我猜。”Wesley好心建议道，在看到Lehnsherr 的抽屉中的一瓶乳液后微微露出了笑容。  
  
Charles看着教授，手上开始解对方的领带。一边解一边放纵自己盯着对方的喉部，看着那个男人的喉结随着吞咽上下滚动。先是领带，然后是衬衫，Lehnsherr 帮他一起脱掉的衬衫，然后德国男人就立刻脱掉了自己的背心抽掉了皮带。脱休闲裤的时候，Charles双手撑着扶手抬高了一些方便Lehnsherr 把裤子褪下来踢落在地板上。都脱好后，Charles又坐回Lehnsherr腿上——刚好足够让他的阴茎摩擦到Lehnsherr 的。  
  
Charles一手抓着对方四角裤的布料，一手扶着扶手撑起又落下，让自己的性器斜擦着Lehnsherr 的巨大，激起微弱的愉悦。  
  
“他很会勾人，是不是？”Wesley从后面问道，手指搅弄磨搓乳液的声音让Charles更加急切。Charles持续地朝前挺动，手指隔着Lehnsherr 的四角裤上下游移，最终停留在边缘位置。他伸进去，指头描绘着Lehnsherr 的臀部，狠狠摩擦了一下他的阴茎的同时抽回自己的手，这为他赢得了德国男人后仰着头部摩擦齿列的样子，Charles不由得开心起来。“Charlie，转过来，我要看着你。”  
  
  
  
抽回手，Charles抬了抬意图转身，他故意让自己的阴茎沿着Lehnsherr的腹部蹭了下，留下一道前液的痕迹，同时大腿还碰到了对方的老二，转过去以后他屁股的圆润曲线则为Lehnsherr留下一副诱人的景象。  
  
Wesley一边看他一边笑着走近两步，一侧的膝盖抵进哥哥的双腿间，倾身索取了一个吻。Charles因为对方的掠夺而张开嘴，当Wesley的舌头扫过他下唇内侧时微笑了起来。他没有让吻继续深入下去，而是起身打算继续看着Charles，但是这让对方有点不高兴地撅起嘴，Charles知道弟弟从来也拒绝不了自己红润丰满的嘴唇的。  
  
“Charlie，”Wesley呻吟着，把乳液放在桌上，单膝着地跪在椅子前面，“我猜咱们该在教授的老二软掉之前让你准备好。”  
  
Charles朝后转头看了看Lehnsherr，后者慢慢的把目光聚焦于Charles的嘴唇，随后是Charles的眼睛。他抵着Charles臀缝的阴茎又粗又硬，欲望叫嚣着要他把那根东西插进Charles身体里，让他在自己腿上摇摆着，用他柔软的肉穴感受自己的坚硬。  
  
“帮我撑开他，”Wesley打开Charles的一条腿，对Lehnsherr说。  
  
“什么？”Lehnsherr问道。  
  
“打开他啊，”Wesley重复道，并示范了一下他是如何把Charles的双腿打开分别放在两只扶手上，并任其下流地张大着的。Charles的阴茎挺着直直的，紧贴着自己的小腹，而Lehnsherr的手指几乎有些害羞地探向对方的大腿，然后把他拉低一些的同时掰开Charles的臀瓣。空气里Lehnsherr的古龙水的味道亲昵地席卷着Charles，熨过他滚烫的皮肤和汗珠。Lehnsherr的前臂压迫着Charles的大腿，指尖用力扣着直至陷入软肉中，狠狠地钉住Charles，不让他动换。当然，Charles也不想动换——腻在这个男人胸前的感觉实在很舒服，即使他这么不体面地打开着自己，双脚几乎要贴到对方脸颊附近。  
  
Wesley在地毯上膝行着靠近他们，脑袋钻进Charles的双腿之间的位置。  
  
“确保你抓紧他了，”Wesley跟Lehnsherr说，然后开始在哥哥敏感的后穴褶皱周围画圈。“他总是扭个不停。”  
  
Lehnsherr点点头，脸颊不小心擦过Charles的，后者红着脸抬头看向他，安静地等着，直到Lehnsherr的双眼从盯着Wesley手指抚摸着的部位移开转到Charles的脸上。他的手伸向男人刀凿一样的英俊下巴，吻了对方，换来Lehnsherr一个尖锐的抽气。男人的双手几乎有些颤抖地握不住他的腿，过了一会儿才向前探身回吻Charles，他用双唇完全覆盖住Charles的，热切的吸吮着直到对方有些呜咽才抽身。  
  
“放松，Charlie，我要开始给你做扩张了。”Wesley亲了亲哥哥的大腿，然后沾湿手指探入对方身体里，接着更加深入，深到Charles咬住了自己的嘴唇而Lehnsherr显然也感觉到了他的不适，然后Wesley就让手指停在那里。Charles的手指伸入Lehnsherr的发间，不自觉地拽着，被探入的快感和被两双眼睛盯住自己赤裸的身体的清晰意识都让他感到亢奋。当Wesley又加入另一根手指的时候，Charles感觉有点疼，被开拓的不舒服的感觉就像是一口吞下了太多东西。但好在Wesley反复地让自己的手指有节奏地进出着，直到Charles适应了侵入感后才加到第三根。Wesley微笑着看着Lehnsherr说：“他总是这么紧，这么湿。你会爱死操他的感觉的。”  
  
Charles不需要转过头看Lehnsherr，单从对方贴着他的耳朵低声喊出的咒骂以及几乎要咬住他肩膀的牙齿就能猜到男人对刚才那句话的反应。Charles微微向后顺了顺Lehnsherr的头发，无声地安抚着他。  
  
Wesley的另一只手开始圈上自己的老二，动作缓慢而漫不经心。“我能把用整个拳头塞满他，”他暗示着他们曾经有一晚就这样做过，他使Charles足够放松然后把整只手都放进那个肉洞里去了。Lehnsherr又掰开了一些Charles的臀瓣，而后者因为这个动作一边吸气一边用手遮住了眼睛。  
  
在他后穴里的三根手指旋转着，进进出出，扩宽他，直到入口张大到令人满意的程度。  
  
“Charlie，我觉得你准备好了，”Wesley坐上自己的脚跟，“下来吧。”  
  
“等等，”他的动作被Lehnsherr制止了，“你刚才说你能把整个手放进去。”听到这，Charles在Lehnsherr的双手托举下抖得像一片树叶，一点心理准备都没有，但依旧愉悦地有些迷醉。  
  
“你想要那个吗？Charlie。”  
  
“哦老天，是的！是的！”  
  
Wesley往手上挤了更多乳液，而Lehnsherr打开Charles的双手因为等待而灼烧起来，以至于Charles觉得自己身上必定会因此留下抓握的淤青。但这个想法让他更加兴奋起来，脚趾蜷曲着。仿佛把这个动作当做是鼓励的信号似的，Wesley滑入第四根手指。塞得满满当当，但Charles的身体因为渴望被操而完全没有感觉到疼痛就任其捅进来了。“你得更放松些，Charlie，放松，宝贝。”Lehnsherr转过脸来让自己能舔弄到Charles的脖子，他想帮上点忙，但又不得不克制着自己进一步的动作。  
  
“让他进去，亲爱的，”Lehnsherr说到，嗓音因为欲望而低哑。Charles几乎没法控制自己的臀部肌肉因为对方的一句话就开始颤抖痉挛。  
  
“我——我没事，就，啊，就放进——放进来…”  
  
“不行，你还是太紧了，”Wesley说道。当Lehnsherr咬住Charles脖颈和肩头之间的弧线处时，Charles不得不拱起后背。他的后穴紧紧地吸住Wesley的手指，几乎让Wesley感觉有些疼。他是这么美，他的脸因为痛苦和快感的混合而微微扭曲，他的阴茎顶端流出的前液看上去也美味诱人。  
  
被咬住的兴奋余韵让他瘫软无力，Lehnsherr把掠夺的标记变成吸吮的瘀痕。Charles的一条胳膊环住Lehnsherr的颈后，手指向上缠上他的头发，让对方完美地嵌在自己的颈窝里。Charles的前胸急促地起伏，Wesley注视着他，为那些红晕沿着他的身体下行的样子和自己的手尽可能地把自己的双胞胎哥哥扩张到最大直到全部没入的方式而着迷，当手掌完全被紧紧嵌合后，Wesley的肌肉因此而微微颤抖。  
  
当Wesley在乳液的帮助下整个滑入直到手腕后，Charles发出了意义模糊的呻吟。在自己体内，即使是来自Wesley的手指的最轻微的弯曲对他而言都是毁灭性的，Charles因快感而软弱无力，只能屈服于钳住他打开他的那双手。Wesley企图抽出手时发出了滑动的声响，Charles迷迷糊糊地向下看，他的双胞胎弟弟接住了他灼热的注视，让他盯着自己的动作。先是指尖进入，接下来是整个手指都进入直到与手掌相连的关节处，Wesley在手掌缓慢进入时冲Charles眨眨眼，享受着对方突然睁大眼睛的样子，他试探着、给予着，咬着Charles大腿上的柔软皮肤，然后抽出一点点再缓慢探入。  
  
Charles终于开口：“我准备好了…哦，就快点来干我。”Wesley抽回自己的手然后向后跪坐。  
  
  
  
Lehnsherr的双手缓缓地松开了Charles，一下子失去了触碰的感觉极其令人失望。但他随后引导着他，将他大张的双腿放下，小心翼翼地扶着他跪坐到地上。  
  
Charles颤抖着落到地毯上，和自己的胞弟坐在一起，从头到脚都烧得火热。Wesley用两只手掌握住了Charles的阴茎，用了点力挤压起来。  
  
“我真的很想操你，”Wesley朝着Charles的发丝之间吹气，然后伸出舌头舔舐他胸口浮起的细小微粒，往下延伸逗弄着他挺立的粉色乳头。Wesley一向对他充满渴望，总是想要舔他、吸他、亲吻他，用手指操他，把他分得开开的进入他，而Charles一向乐于全盘接受他的热情。  
  
他想要开口说yes，想要让那在他身上幽灵般游走的手指被火热搏动的性器所代替；他想要在他身上沉沦，被粗暴地占有，在一切能容纳他俩的空间内——  
  
但别忘了Lehnsherr，此刻正脱去身上的内裤来释放自己的欲望，他的勃起粗长而青筋暴露，顶端的皮肤裸露着，已经流出了粘液；Charles尽管此刻坐着依然感觉膝盖一软，体内翻涌起兴奋，变得口干舌燥。  
  
“我能舔舔它么，先生？”在他能够控制住渴望之前，问题就脱口而出。Wesley立刻来到他的身旁抬头望着Lehnsherr，用那种他俩都心知肚明十分令人难以抗拒的渴求眼神。Lehnsherr的眼光从Wesley脸上移到Charles的脸上，然后向前走了一步，令自己的老二距离他俩的嘴唇只差毫厘，点了一下头。  
  
双胞胎同时往前挪，分别跪在他身体两侧，一同伸出舌头沿着Lehnsherr的整根阴茎往下舔。  
  
Lehnsherr发出嘶哑的呻吟，他的头后仰，一滴汗珠沿着他的下巴流进领口。Wesley朝哥哥挤了挤眼睛，将脑袋埋到Lehnsherr的性器根部，用舌尖轻拍着老师的阴囊。Charles如同镜像一般在另一侧做着同样的动作，他们的舌头相互摩擦。一阵强烈的电流涌过他的身体；他们协调一致地上下舔动，然后嘴唇交叠，将呻吟送进彼此的口中。他们共享着Lehnsherr浓厚、刺激的气味，混合着他们俩人的味道，他们湿润的红唇张得很开。  
  
“我真希望我也能操你，”Wesley开口，发出濡湿的声响离开了Charles的嘴唇，一只手顺着哥哥的后背下滑，手指陷进他的臀瓣之中轻擦着他的穴口。  
“求你，”Charles哀求，呼吸都快停止。“求求你们——”  
“Lehnsherr教授？”Wesley抬头打量着那个男人，示意他一同来到地毯上。  
  
终于，Charles心想，盯着Lehnsherr的肌肉随着身体的动作泛起涟漪并绷紧。  
“你躺下，”Wesley要求他。“Charlie喜欢骑乘。”  
望见Lehnsherr教授如此顺从，让他几乎惊慌失措起来。  
  
“来，”Wesley说，从Charles之前穿的裤子口袋里掏出安全套，扔向自己的哥哥，然后把头靠向Lehnsherr完全勃起的阴茎。Charles把它撕开，将它调整好角度衔在嘴里，用双手和双膝往前爬，接着低下头灵巧地套上Lehnsherr的阴茎。他完全没有用到手——根本没必要——他用牙齿和嘴唇，把那薄薄的、带香味的东西直接一戴到底。“就这样，”Wesley说，他的手紧紧握住自己的性器。“现在继续，操得他忘掉自己叫什么。”  
  
Charles将一只手探到身下，一边骑上那男人的身体一边努力分开自己的后穴。他让那巨大的顶端磨蹭着自己的入口，下身前后扭动，同时用一只手撑在Lehnsherr的胸口上保持平衡。他让自己的身体降低，身体紧绷而不安但依然对插入充满渴望，直到Lehnsherr粗大的阴茎完全没入他的体内。他容纳过Wesley的拳头——他知道自己的极限不止如此，但Lehnsherr足够大得惊人，让他被扩张的同时感到炽热。他的大腿随着自己身子的上下移动、整根进出的动作酸痛起来，但他依然紧紧夹着，低声开口，“操进我里面，”伴随着Lehnsherr喘息的声音。  
  
他热忱地向下研磨着身躯，手臂抬高、抓住自己的头发、后背挺起，让Wesley看清自己有多么享受，多么得心应手地掌控着自己的情欲。Lehnsherr应和着他，胯部没有规律地上挺。他将手塞进Charles的口中，挡住他大声的呻吟。  
  
Wesley，总是乐于助人地令他疯狂，将身子伏上前去靠近Lehnsherr，将两根手指挤进Charles的后穴，扯出他一声尖叫。  
  
“你也能容下我，”他笃定地低语，靠得更近，跨坐在Lehnsherr上面，贴在Charles身后。“你想要吗，Charlie？你想要我也进入你吗？我们俩可以把你塞得满满的——你喜欢吗？你可能会好几天都走不动路。”  
  
Wesley总是确切地知道他想要什么。他发出呻吟表示同意，拉住Wesley的手并且转头望着他。他的双胞胎弟弟沿着他的脸颊吻下去，用力吸吮他的嘴唇，然后在他的脸颊咬了一小口才移开。  
  
Wesley缓慢地进入了他，牢牢固定住Charles的腰和胯部。Lehnsherr甚至忍不住用手肘支起身子看他们，用手指轻柔地抚弄着Charles的下颌，像是试图安抚的动作。  
  
“你还好吗？”Lehnsherr声音沙哑低沉地询问。“不是很疼吧，是吗？”  
Charles一点头，在Lehnsherr的胸口急促地喘气。  
“我没事，”他呼气，Wesley阴茎的头部现在已经挤进了他的身体，紧贴着Lehnsherr的，正在小心翼翼地深入。Wesley的形状很熟悉，是他早已习惯了的——但此刻，挤得如此之满，随着他的推进，他感觉到前列腺被压迫得越来越用力；这感觉就没那么熟悉了，但充实得令人不可思议。所以他气喘吁吁地开口，“我喜欢这样，”令Lehnsherr的老二在他体内忍不住一抽搐。又深，又满，又热地深埋于他。“再来，”他对Wesley说，将手伸到后面把他的胯部向前推。“我还要。”  
  
Wesley用手掌轻抚Charles的胸膛然后往下，握住了他的阴茎。他感觉全身都痛，愉悦的那种，全身都绷紧到不可思议的程度，他简直能够现在就尖叫着射出来，但他知道好戏还在后头。  
  
又有一只手覆上了他的阴茎，但他明白是谁的；这只手当他下身感到沉重的时候开始疯狂地套弄着他，他的头向后垂到弟弟的肩膀上，感觉自己肿胀、又被充满。他发出声响，泪珠沿着面颊留下，膝盖淤青、大腿颤抖，他就要到了，差点尖叫起来。他的感官变得极度敏感：在他体内搏动的两根阴茎，摩擦着他肌肤的指尖触感，握住他阴茎的手掌，潮湿地把玩着他乳头的手指，咬住他脖颈的牙齿，顺着他颤栗的腿根游移的手——  
  
结实的手臂，熟悉的手臂，搂着他的腰际把正被操弄的他固定住，他被满怀热情地干着。他身下的男人发出难耐的呜咽，他在狂乱的思绪之中朦胧意识到自己通常不喜欢这样平和的方式，他的屁股悬空在半途，于是他夹紧了肌肉，希望得到更多压制自己的力量。这效果立竿见影——对于两方都是如此。Wesley在他的身后僵硬了，“我要——”  
“是的，是的，继续——”  
然后Wesley继续了，Charles预见性地捂住他的嘴，让他在自己的手掌下喘息着攀上顶峰。Charles听见他的弟弟说，“好爱你，Charlie，”声音紧贴着他的皮肤，近得足以使他颤栗。Wesley在他的额角落下一吻，低头瞥向Lehnsherr，后者正不解地仰视着兄弟俩。  
  
“子弹出膛吧，Lehnsherr，”Wesley下令。“我要吸我哥哥。”  
“哦上帝。”（德语）  
“没错。”  
  
  
Lehnsherr没有错过这个把Charles抱紧的机会，把他紧紧禁锢在胸前，让Wesley小心地拔出。Charles一下子觉得十分空虚，就像身体内的空缺急需被填满，几乎是下意识地，他不耐地扭了扭下身，让Lehnsherr在他体内的感觉更加强烈。  
“Yes，”Lehnsherr喘息出声，握住Charles的胯部捣入他的身体，将他顶离地毯。Charles再次收紧肌肉，测试着Lehnsherr的控制力，寻找着足以使他攀上巅峰的节奏。他的肌肉因为疲劳而酸痛，当Lehnsherr用胳膊搂紧他把他放倒在地板上的时候，他几乎是松了一口气。尽管这并非他喜爱的体位，在这样一个男人的身下承欢几乎是有些吓人的——Lehnsherr抓住他的大腿操进他的体内，他的后背与地毯摩擦得有些刺痛，就像Wesley被他的巴掌惩戒之后留下的同样红痕的标记。  
  
“摸我，”他哀求，但这个男人并没有听从；他的眼睛眯起，但依然意识到Lehnsherr的手并未要移动的意思，这都是Wesley的指示。他不满地低吼一声，用双手紧紧攥住Lehnsherr的头发，咬牙切齿地命令，“ **再快点** 。”  
  
他的命令同样引起了Wesley的注意，后者露出骄傲的坏笑，凑过来在他咬紧的下唇上印了一吻。  
“你就是喜欢大屌，不是吗？”他低语，用舌头舔过他的唇瓣。Charles以呜咽作为回应，突然身体僵住了，背部不再被地毯磨得发疼。Lehnsherr把脸埋到他的胸口，嘴唇紧贴着他的肌肤发出一声长长的、破碎的呻吟。  
  
这声音远比它本该的样子要性感。  
“对不起，”Lehnsherr喘着粗气，直起身子，轻轻地把Charles之前放在他肩膀上的腿移开。“我没想——”  
Charles摇了摇头，看着Lehnsherr终于平稳了呼吸并且拔出了阴茎，但在他能够开口说话或者揽住他亲吻之前，Wesley开始俯下身子亲吻他的腹部，挑弄着他阴茎周围粗硬的毛发，最终在他坚硬的勃起上落下湿漉漉的吻。他太疲倦了，无力鼓励或是刺激，只能软软地瘫在地摊上闭起眼睛。Wesley知道该怎么做，他的身体几乎和他完全相同；他用嘴唇包覆住Charles的头部和茎体，逐渐往下，将他的阴茎包裹在他收紧的喉咙里，直到自己的鼻尖触到他的小腹。Charles抓住Wesley的头，用力抽插了一次，然后第二次，因为接近高潮而微微颤抖。Wesley的舌头随意地挑弄着周围，用口水沾湿了它，有点乱糟糟的，但是充满了亲昵的激情。  
  
“Wes，”他低唤，然后“ **Wes** ，”又是一声，这一次声音猛地刹住了，他的下身完全从地毯上挺起——  
到达顶峰的愉悦，感官逐渐放大。Wesley根本不需要刻意吞咽，因为哥哥的浓稠的精液直接射入了他的喉咙，但他还是忍不住发出呻吟，那声响足以打破房间内暂时的寂静。  
Charles不得不咬紧下唇才能阻止自己大声呻吟；但几乎无济于事，因为他还是忍不住在自己的肘弯间挤出了尖叫。  
  
当Wesley尝试着放开他的时候，他翻转到一边，一边努力呼吸，一边听着自己剧烈的心跳在耳边鼓噪。  
“你尝起来总是很不错，”Wesley咕哝，倒在他的身边。Charles伸出手把落到脸上的发丝拂开。Lehnsherr在他的身后，手抚摸着他的背部，应该是在感受着那里被磨伤的痕迹。这位教授挪近了一点儿，在他的脸颊上落下一吻。  
“你——你会不会很疼，还好吧？”Lehnsherr问，身上散发出温暖和担忧的气息。  
“我没事，我 **棒极了** ，”他回答，转身望向Lehnsherr，朝他甜甜地微笑，尽管已经筋疲力尽再说不出别的话。  
  
“嘿，”Wesley不满地插话，“我才是那个屁股挨了二十巴掌的人，却没人问我好不好。”  
“你明明喜欢，”Charles说，与此同时Lehnsherr也开口，“你罪有应得。”  
他们俩都笑了起来，即便是这位以严肃出名的教授。而Wesley不爽地翻了个白眼移开了眼睛，露出些微失望的神色。  
“忘了说，我真的很抱歉，”Wesley轻声说，一边漫不经心地玩弄着Charles的头发。“我再也不会作弊了，我保证。我只是太担心今年会不及格了。这——这是我担心的，还有……”他叹气。“我只是真的很抱歉。再也不会有第二次了。”  
Charles回头看着Lehnsherr，后者先是沉思地挑起了眉毛，然后优雅地站起身来，脱掉了自己老二上的套子。他把它丢进垃圾桶，拾起自己的内裤，慢慢地穿上了它。  
“那么，”他开口，从地板上捡起自己的裤子，又把Charles的衣服递过去。“我依然对于你们的所作所为非常失望。”  
  
Wesley撅起嘴，低头望向地板。  
“但是，”教授说，开始扣衬衫纽扣。“我知道你有潜力能学得很好。我也知道如果有人帮助你，你会学得非常优秀。这就是为什么，”他停顿了一下，整了整领子，系上了领带，与此同时Wesley激动地捏住了哥哥的手臂，“我准备把今天上午的试卷提交上去，前提是你下学期会勤奋学习、并且每周接受一次我的额外辅导。”  
  
Wesley的脸上缓缓展开快乐的神采。这样的宽慰简直有如一阵浪潮冲刷着他们，经历了整晚的担忧、整个上午焦急地踱步等待Charles的电话之后。在肾上腺素的驱使下这快乐简直放大了十倍，他简直激动得想要拥抱什么人。  
“真的太感谢你了，教授，”他说，直接抱住了这位高个子老师的身躯。Lehnsherr瞪大双眼望向Charles。“我会学得很好的。如果我没有，”他一边弯下腰拿牛仔裤一边思考了半晌，“我会让你惩罚我的。”  
“Wesley！”Charles立刻打断他，不赞同的态度溢于言表。Lehnsherr先是生气地看了Wesley一眼，然后又转身望着Charles，他的表情变得柔软起来。  
“怎么了？”Wesley问。然后他的目光投向教授，和他的哥哥，以及他俩之间炙热的、难以移开的对视。“噢。”  
Lehnsherr先移开了视线，摸索着系上皮带。“我该走了。我的课间休息快结束了，下面还有一节课。”他清了清喉咙。  
  
Charles终于站了起来，把Wesley之前穿的衣服都拾了起来。在他穿衣服的时候四肢依旧酸痛，即使是在弟弟帮他套上羊毛衫的时候依然如此。重新穿回自己的衣服，重新变成自己，这种感觉难以言喻。  
  
整个下午的一切都难以言喻，但现在是时候结束了。  
Wesley在问Lehnsherr，“这难道不是你经历过最棒的性爱吗？”  
当Lehnsherr看向他、灰绿色眼睛里透出一个害羞微笑的时候，Charles忍不住红了脸。他心想，这个人在做完爱之后看上去真棒，他通常刻板的脸变得柔和而潮红，他的唇让人十分想吻下去，他的脸颊上还有点未退的红色。更棒的是他们弄得一团糟的头发，原本整整齐齐被梳到后边的头发变成了一小撮的卷发。Lehnsherr看上去就像刚被操过而且十分享受似的。  
  
尽管Charles刚刚经历了有史以来最令人筋疲力尽又令人兴奋的性爱，他还是抑制不住体内勇气的一阵欲望，当他看到这位教授的样子有多么凌乱，看到他露出的胸肌依旧因为汗水而发亮，看到他手臂上的经脉随着动作而显露出来。  
  
Wesley拉着他的手一起走出办公室，另一只手拿着东西。Charles越过他的肩膀，看到Lehnsherr依然在凝视着他。他停住了脚步。  
  
有一些胆大妄为地，他深吸了一口气，对上Lehnsherr的视线。“我，嗯……今年就毕业了。”  
Lehnsherr挑起眉毛。  
“我想我的意思是……我将不再是个学生。”  
教授耐心地等待Charles继续，一边把领带系成一个完美无缺的温莎结。Charles的目光随着他的手指移动，然后突然回到现实。“如果你愿意的话，我想——呃，也许找时间跟你一起出去喝咖啡？”他没注意到Wesley在一旁捂住了眼睛，因为哥哥的尴尬而感同身受。  
  
Lehnsherr笑得露出了牙齿，走上前搂住了双胞胎的腰，把他们俩都拉到怀里。“跳过咖啡那一步吧。反正我也需要在辅导Wesley的时候得到点小激励。”  
  
“是的，先生，”Charles喘不过气地回答。Lehnsherr隔着牛仔裤捏了Wesley的屁股，让后者尖叫了一声，抱怨道，“Oh you fucker.”Lehnsherr为此惩戒性地掐了他一下。  
“你就用这张嘴亲你哥哥吗？”  
“我还会舔他后面呢，想看吗？”  
  
Lehnsherr惊讶地长大了嘴，老二在裤子里跃跃欲试。在他们离开之前，这位老师终于恢复了镇静自若的态度。“还有Xavier先生？”双胞胎两人都转过头来，他们已经差不多走到门口了。房间里性爱的气息太过浓郁，当打开门迎接新鲜空气的时候几乎有些不适宜。Lehnsherr一笑，套上了自己的夹克。“叫我Erik。”  
  
“好的， **先生** ，”Charles朝他眨眼，即便Wesley忍不住翻了个白眼把他用力拖出办公室。等到他们出门之后，两人相互搭着肩膀，Charles转头，充满喜爱地看着自己的弟弟，“你知道吗……我突然没那么生你的气了。”  
Wesley把他拉近，在他的额头落下一个吻。  
“那是因为你知道，我爱你。”  
  



End file.
